


Injustice Year Two What Of Batman Put On A Ring.

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Catlanter, F/M, Green Lantern Batman, Ion - Freeform, Parallax - Freeform, Red lantern Wonder woman, Star Sapphire Catwoman, The predator - Freeform, Yellow Lantern Superman, superlantern, war of the lightin injustice year two.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: In one universe, Batman decided to retreat at the end of the second year of the war; in this one, he decided to take to the field as ION. Will his willpower be enough to defeat yellow lanterns, Superman? Wonder woman wakes up a red lantern, and Catwoman becomes Cat Sapphire to combat her gaining the Predator's power.
Relationships: Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, others cannon to the book
Kudos: 1





	Injustice Year Two What Of Batman Put On A Ring.

**Author's Note:**

> a challenge fic

Gotham Clock Tower

“Everyone, I am ordering a full retreat. Guy Garner has fallen, The Green Lanterns have fallen, Black Canary has fallen.” A man sitting in a wheelchair dressed in a silica rubber-armored suit in the shape of a bat says, addressing an army of artificially enhanced, super-powered police officers and vigilantes. However, he was not ready to give up yet. The war had to end. Too many have fallen. This man is Bruce Wayne, aka Matches Malone, and the Feared former urban myth Batman.

“However, I am going to enter the fight. No one else dies in this war between Superman and me. It will be either him or me who falls today. Cat should I fall; I will need you to steal the world back from Superman. You will be the leader of the Resistance.” Bruce says, mouth set in grim determination.

He then looked to the beautiful redhead sitting in a normal wheelchair and singled for a private line. The redhead is Barbara Gordon, formerly known as Batgirl before The Joker took her legs from her with a single gunshot, yet the young woman stood with him instead of joining The Joker’s slayer. Barbara did not need to ask why he wanted the private line. She just and hit a button on her keyboard.

“Cat…Selina, you are the only woman I have ever loved, the only woman I could and will ever love. I have and always will love you.” Bruce tells the only woman, other than his mother, that he ever genuinely loved.

He then hit a button hidden in his cowl, taping into the watchtower communications array. The League made a mistake in thinking they had the high ground; well, he could not shut it down anymore. He still had access to certain technologies inside it.

“Watchtower teleporter override code: 11,30,19_910:48PM destination: Ferris Airfield. Barbara keeps the cameras rolling. Make sure the world is watching.” Batman said he forced himself to stand as if despite still recovering from his broken back broken a second time. Barbara was in shock at Batman’s admission. As such, she missed hearing one of the digits for the code and did not realize its significance.

Ferris Airfield

Batman appeared on the airfield's runway, and as he looked to the sky, he raised his right hand to the sky, his fingers spread apart. He took a deep breath as the glowing green ring flew off the finger of the detached arm of Guy Garner and onto his own.

“In brightest day, in blackest night...” Batman began chanting in a clear, loud, and strong voice. He wanted to make sure one man above all would hear him.

On the way to Mogo, The Sentient Planet just outside Earth

“No, that fucking bastard does not know when he has lost, no I will not let him. He has taken too much from me already.” A man dressed in a yellow and black one-piece armored suit with a stylized S-shaped black emblem on his chest, knee-high boots, and a red cape screams. This man is the fallen hero Superman.

“You let yourself be distracted, Superman. We may not have the power to stop you as you are now. However, if **He** completes the oath, he will be able to beat you, and we are just strong enough to slow you down long enough for him to complete it.” A small blue humanoid says.

The Humanoid has white hair pulled in a ponytail and is dressed in a long flowing priestly robe with a symbol that looks like two I with a circle. This is Ganthet, leader of The Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. He draws on the green flame of will to create a massive and thick green barrier of hard light above the man of steel. A second barrier just as powerful comes for the very surface of the planet they were flying toward pining the man of steel between them, For the planet is Mogo, The Sentient Planet.

Earth

“No evil shall escape my sight…” Batman continues to recite the oath.

However, to the billions of people watching, knowing who this man is, and having an idea of what the words he spoke meant, well, they were still afraid; The Dark Knight’s words made them feel something else. Seven point eight billion people felt hope, hope that the Man of Steel, who was once there greatest protector, would be stopped today, and that hope drew a blue light from far across the cosmos.

Oa, the Central Power Battery of the Green Lantern Corps

The members of the Green Lantern Corps watched as a gigantic, winged whale shot out of the central power battery. They were all wondering just what the being was. Only the Guardians knew, and they were awed that one man could draw and transform the embodiment of pure willpower. However, for the first time in billions of years, they felt fear. Without Ion, should the war on Earth drag on for too long, the embodiment of fear would free itself from the battery, and it will be drawn to the conflict. They watched in continued awe as the book of Oa was rewritten with a new prophesy: A man falls, a woman cries, and two hearts beat.

Earth

“Let those who worship evils might…” Batman says as he sees it. Something green descended from the sky, sucking the polluted air of its home planet, and hissed. Gliding with ancient grace, eyes one blue one violet, untouched by love, joy or sorrow, breath red hot with the taste of fallen foes, surely the fiercest survivor, the purest warrior, glaring willpower incarnate, claiming him as its own.

“Beware my power…” Batman states as the monstrous green bat crashed into him, and a second ring attached itself to his hand. Well, its violet eye broke off heading for Washington, DC.

“ **Ion’s** Light.” Batman finishes the last line of the oath, changing as he merged with the embodiment of willpower.

  
‘Bruce Wayne of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear…welcome to the Green Lantern Corps…Ion.’ Bruce hears from the green ring on his middle finger.

“Bruce Wayne of Earth, you have the power to instill great hope…Blue Lantern, all will be well.” The blue ring, currently the only one of its kind says to the Dark Knight from his right ring finger.

Thanks to joining with Ion, Batman felt all his current wounds and injuries heal as if they never were, his scars leaving him. Yet four scars remained on his chest, for Ion knew these scars are were precious to its host. For the first time in a long, long time, Batman was fighting without the pain of injuries, new or old.

Bruce knew the blue ring would keep the green ring fully charged and with Ion within him, he need not worry about his will overloading and corrupting the green ring. His first act as a Green Lantern was to conjure a swarm of very dark blue-green bats to destroy the rings of the Sinestro Corps, well also willing them to grow in order to save the lives of those who were too high in the sky. Yet he did not destroy the ring of Hal Jordan, still trusting that his friend would do the right thing, or at least be shown the right thing to do.

Mogo

  
“Ganthet, once I kill Bruce, I am going to kill you slow. I will spend days snuffing out your miserable little life.” Superman says as he finally breaks free of the walls pining him, the green constructs shattering like green stained glass.

However, the arrogant Man of Steel had not bothered to put up a yellow energy aura and he paid for it with pain as a blast of green light struck him in the chest, weakening him. For the green light that struck him was on the right wavelength to mimic kryptonite.

“Sorry about this, Mogo; however, you need to go up, up, and away,” Bat-lantern says as a large green and blue pool cue forms. The cue strikes Mogo sending the planet up, up, and away.

Washington DC, The Hall of Justice

A beautiful woman with mischievous green eyes, standing five feet seven inches tall and dressed in a revealing outfit composed of fishnet and leather over Kevlar, made her look like a cat. Her body, well petite, is well proportioned with large breasts, a thin tapered waist going into large hips, butt, and long toned legs. 

This woman is Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman. Catwoman stood frozen, a goofy grin on her bright red face. Her heart is beating a mile a minute from the admission of the man she loves with all her heart.

“What’s wrong, which ya Cat?” Asks a beautiful Petite duel hair-colored woman.

The blond woman has blue-eyes and stands at five foot seven inches, her hair dyed entirely red on the right side of her head, blue on the left. Her figure is less than Catwoman’s but still enough to make another woman envious. She is dressed in a red and black jumpsuit with three diamonds on one hip and is wearing a domino mask. This woman is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn.

“You…you (sigh), you did not hear what Batman said after his big speech, did you,” Catwoman says, Blushing even brighter.

“So, he finally told you I lo…ophha…I taught I taw a puddy tat,” Harley starts to say before Catwoman punches her in the face. Catwoman is now blushing redder than she ever had before in her life.

Suddenly she was staring at a violet glow, and she blinked, seeing that the glowing thing was a violet ring with a symbol that looked like a star of David with a circle in the center.

‘Selina Kyle of Earth, you have great love in your heart.” The ring said in her mind.

The ring then shows her a tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, and divinely beautiful woman. Catwoman watched as a red ring attaching itself to that woman's finger. Catwoman did not hesitate, her love would need her help, and without any hesitation, she put the ring on her right middle finger. Her will was more than strong enough to prevent her from being controlled by the violet light. However, her stubbornness would pose a bit of a problem.

The planet Zamaron, home of the Star Sapphires

The Zamarons were tall, beautiful women, their looks and attitudes being identical to those of Earth’s Amazon’s, and they are the Guardians of Love. However, these were also the females of the Maltusians. The males of Maltus and (a small number of females) would choose to suppress their emotions and would become the Guardians of the Universe. Well, the woman of the Maltus became the Zamarons.

These powerful women watched in awe and with hearts of cuteness in their eyes as the latest member of the star sapphires heart freed the draconic demonic wolf-like entity known as The Predator. The Predator is the living embodiment of love, untampered and untamed. However, she finally met the heart of a woman whose love was strong enough to temper love. It morphed from just the embodiment of love into what also had to be the embodiment of pure cuteness.

Thanks to their connection to love, they knew the Predator's new host was as stubborn as the new creature The Predator now embodied, and she would need a bit of help learning to fully utilize the ring. They contacted their agent on earth, A woman who once host to the first device used to harness the violet light, and thanks to that, can remain herself when using the ring of the Star Sapphires. They threw their link to love, and they also knew what the ring showed the host.

“Carol Ferris, the situation has changed its time to reveal the Star Sapphires to the Universe. Your latest sister, who will be host to a tempered Predator, will need help to learn to use the ring, for a ring of rage has found a powerful host on your planet. However, we permit you to first try to save the man you love before he fully succumbs to the power of the ring fear.” A Zamaron says telepathically contacting the Star Sapphire of Earth.

Farris airfields, Earth…

Hearing the message, Carol smiled and removed the illusion on her ring, transforming into her rather skimpy white and violet combat suit, a suit that had just enough fabric that its wearer would not be arrested for indecent exposer. The action shocked the man she loves giving her time to fire a violet-colored beam from her ring into him. This beam connected their hearts together. She just hoped this would be enough to allow him to see he was on the wrong side in this war. She watched as a green construct of a bat bit the man’s finger and another bit the ring finger of the purple man next to him, destroying his ring. However, the ring on the man she loved was not destroyed.

Hal Jordan, the man Carol loves, was unable to avoid the blast from Star Sapphire's ring and did not have a shield up. He was expecting pain; however, he instead felt the full force of Carol’s intense love for him, and through her eyes, he saw his actions of the last two years. Hal saw her scan John Stewart’s body detecting yellow and not green energy. He also saw Sinestro’s ring destroyed by the green bat. He saw what Carol would be facing, and despite wanting to help her, he removed his new ring.

“It's not an engagement ring; however, should we both live and I am I not be sentenced to a science cell; will you marry me when this is over?” Hal asked as he handed her the ring. Carol wrapped her arms around Hal and gave him a deep, loving kiss before pulling away with a smile.

“Hell fucking yes. However, I need to go help a stubborn kitty right now.” Carol says with a smile, sensing through the violet he truly meant it. With her love finally truly and fully returned, her power increased many times its original amount.

“You’re not helping anyone violet lantern. Ring override: code, Rearm Master.” Sinestro states with an evil smile. Despite being ringless, Hal stepped in front of Carol. After thirty seconds pass, Carol cleared her throat.

“Boys, the ring destroyed itself, and given you have to be close enough for the ring to hear you for the override to work, I am just going to let Hal beat the shit out of you Sinestro because he gets the couch for the next month if he does not do as such,” Carol says as she takes to the sky.

As a parting gesture, she flips Sinestro, the bird, as she heads for space. Carol hated Sinestro’s guts as he was the one who infected her with the original Star Sapphire gem all those years ago.

Washington, DC the Hall of Justice

Catwoman watched as what had to be the cutest, fluffiest, and the biggest kitten she ever saw, colored in a beautiful shade of violet, crashed into her. She took off for space to counter the woman in red. However, she also saw in a reflecting pool that she is dressed like Sailor Moon and could not figure out how to change her clothing into something more her style.

The island of Themyscira

A red ring flew down from the sky and phased its way through one of the island paradise's stone structures. Laying asleep on a bed is a six-foot-tall black-haired woman whose beauty rivals that of any goddess living or dead. The woman had been sleeping for almost a year. Sitting in a chair next to her is a woman of equal beauty. However, the other woman has a kinder disposition and a gentler heart.

‘Knowing my daughter is one who Hera despises, as she is proof that her husband is unfaithful, do I call on her to aid in breaking whatever spell has befallen her. Her rage and anger have been building over the sixty years since the man Trever…’ The woman thinks, torn about waking her daughter or leaving her to sleep in the magical sleep she is in.

That’s when the red ring launched onto her daughters’ finger, and she woke up and vomited up her heart. The mother watched in horror as her baby girl's heart transformed into a red lantern. The woman’s sleeping garments changing into a skimpy red and black uniform with the symbol of the red lanterns under her daughter’s vast cleavage. The sleeping woman’s once beautiful blue eyes open, now glowing a hatful red.

“With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your Fate! Hmmm, Rage feels so good to wake up too. I need to go skin a Cat and kill a Bat.” Diana of Themyscira says as a red aura forms around her.

The woman then takes off heading for space, and her mother wished Diana had stayed asleep.

To be continued


End file.
